


MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

by PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: An thottie nct song was playing, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blame Taeyong, Boys In Love, But thankfully it didn't, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forever, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, It almost turned nsfw, It took me, Light Angst, Like, Love, M/M, Or I will not write anymore bf fanfics, SO, Stargazing, To finish this, True Love, and his sister, don't blame me, enjoy, so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER/pseuds/PEACH_MXOT7STAN4EVER
Summary: Boboiboy stays up late, Fang shows up and sudden acknowledged Feelings™





	1. Chapter 1

    Boboiboy looks on to the wide, endless void that is space through the wide window. He really shouldn't be awake at this hour, according to earth time, it's around two in the morning. He was one of the best agents of TAPOPS, he had multiple powers of the natural elements, making him easily one of the most powerful people in the universe. He had a responsibility to protect the power sphere, from multiple people who wanted to conquer the universe with it. He had to protect the innocents that will be slain if the power spheres fall into the wrong hands. 

 

    And, it sometimes feels like drowning- no, suffocating in quicksand. 

    

    Boboiboy never really told anyone about this feeling. As the first one that got his powers, he's supposed to know better, he's supposed to be better than anyone in his team. 

 

    And these nights it gets too much. It makes him restless, he can't sleep. He always goes to the control room, making scans for any nearby threats, reading and rereading mission files and files of potential threats and enemies that could attack the base. 

 

    Needless to say that even though they were completely safe and sound, he still does this, Heck it amplifies the paranoia. 

 

    Every time he went to the control room, and he sometimes was accompanied by Admiral Tarung. He doesn't ask why he was up so late. Hell, he never say anything to him! But, the silent comfort he gives was very much welcomed. 

 

    Guess he had his own set of baggage too. Boboiboy knows that he and the rest of the gang was quite handful at times, but he's pretty certain that they wormed into the old Admiral's heart. Maybe he is scared of losing us, all of the gang are young, naive and so, so, _so filled with childish **hope**_ , it sometimes _hurts_. 

 

    Tonight though, he was on his own. After running diagnostics, he said sat on a his chair and began to reread the file on Holdią, a merchant with an obsession to the history of power spheres and its bearers. The alien doesn't actively look for them but everything that piqued his interests that he stumbled upon, he will find a way to get it. He is currently in a planet 50 million light years away for a small trade convention. He is also-

 

     “... Mhmm, Boboiboy? Wha- what are you doing up this late?” He turned his head to the door to find a mop of dark purple hair looking back at him. 

 

    Fang was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Which surprises Boboiboy, cause he knew that Fang is basically blind without it, yet still can recognise that it was him even without his iconic hat and with low light. 

 

    “Fang?” Boboiboy closes the file and puts it on the control panel. “I was just… can't sleep, is all no biggie.” Fang rolls his eyes. He wasn't buying it. But he wasn't going to pry either. 

 

    Fang plopped next on the armrest of his chair. Boboiboy's heart raced at the sudden lack of space between them. They've always been close, but it's most of the time is just because of situational chances. After all, both of them are the most experienced in this whole superpower and galaxy protecting shindig. 

 

    The silence between the two fell comfortably. But Boboiboy isn't one for silence. “... Why are you up? Last time I checked, you said you need your beauty sleep.” Fang chuckles. 

 

    “I wasn't asleep in the first place, I was training, and after I finished, I saw the light from the control room, meaning that someone was in there,” He turned his head back to Boboiboy, “and then I found you.”

 

    Boboiboy heart stops. There was a sudden change in his heart, the air becomes harder to breathe, his palms get sweaty, and he swears that there was Probe in his mega mode running around his stomach. 

 

    This overwhelming feeling was so foreign to him. But it was so, so _so nice._  

 

    “How did you know that it was me? Your not wearing your glasses.” Fang scoffed. “The first time I saw you is when you bump into me at the train station six years ago.”

 

    Boboiboy is confused. “Train station?” 

 

    “Yeah, you were getting on while I'm getting off, I'm pretty sure that you didn't notice me for at that time. But your cap is too bright and too iconic not to remember.”

 

    “Well, I guess I was a… star?”Fang giggled. Boboiboy's heart raced even more. The look on his face it- it was ethereal. His hair was messy, the light made his skin glow and his smile, oh his smile. His eyes disappeared and had the most perfect smile he was had ever seen. 

 

    “That was the most awful joke that has ever came out of your mouth, never do it again.” Fang punched his arm playfully, while Boboiboy made his signature “Awesome~”

 

    Fang yawned ~~cutely~~ , “I think it's high time for the both of us to get to bed.” he stands up, and held his hand to the brown head boy. Boboiboy took it. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    “Dey, Boboiboy, what's up with you? You look tired the whole day, you ok?” Gopal asked. Boboiboy turns to his friend with surprise in his face. 

 

    “I just didn't get any sleep last night.” Which is true, he didn't get a wink of it. When he walked Fang to his bedroom, and halfway to his, he finally found out what was he feeling : _unconditional, absolute, and complete **adoration** towards **Fang.**_

 

    The revelation was still settling in. His mind was still mess, but he knows that he has to live with it, and he was surprised that he was okay with it. Maybe he always had this feelings, maybe it's just now that it actually is brought to his attention. 

 

    “Aish, Boboiboy you need to get more sleep, it's very important for the next day!” Yaya cuts in. Her pink shawl trailing behind her. It was then that he heard another conversation down the hallway. 

 

    “… you need to stop it, your going to strain yourself.” Boboiboy looks behind him into the hallway and finds Fang and Captain Kaizo, and deep in a conversation. 

 

    “Like I said brother, I'm fine.” Fang turns away and walked towards his friends. “Hey guys.” he greeted us. He looked awful, his hair was twisted everywhere, the bags under his eyes were as big as the orange capped hero. 

 

    “Hey, now that you and Fang match! At least you're not alone.” Yaya exclaimed. 

 

    Fang and him shared a look that says that ‘whatever that happens last night, we'll keep it a secret.’ and honestly, Boboiboy wanted to ask more but, that's for another time. 

 

    Maybe later but now, he just wants to bask in their friendship, he doesn't want it to end so soon before he could dream of having more than what he has. 

 


	2. Pt 2

It has been three months and counting since Fang realized his growing fondness over a certain orange capped boy that was definitely not platonic.

After this revelation, he started to notice the little things about him. The way he smirked when he won in an argument or fight, the way he stubbornly cares for the others, the way his body moves so efficiently in battle like he is dancing. It's mesmerizing.

After three months in space, they finally are going back to Earth! Everyone was happy, they can finally go home… Well, almost everyone.

You see, Fang is not from Earth. Although he considers Earth his home, he doesn't actually have a home on earth. You see, after his brother's first 'visit' he has been living in their space ship essentially. It was stale, but he was used to it.

So, you can imagine the surprise in his face when Boboiboy offers him to stay at his and Tok Aba's house.

"Wait really? Are you sure I won't be a bother? I know you and Tok Aba have a lot of catching up to do. Plus, Eggbot is still inside, someone might steal it. "

"Fang, this might be a surprise to you but our ship is a pretty tough ship, plus if let's say… Adudu tries to infiltrate it, we'll be immediately notified." Fang weighed his choices and eventually agreed.

Stars, pray for his heart.

 

 

The dinner table that had been filled with delicious food is now gone, into the stomachs of the various people seated at the table. Gopal, absolutely stuffed, rubbed his stomach with him of satisfaction. "Tok, your cooking is superb as ever! Feels like a 5-star restaurant!"

Both Boboiboy and Fang too made noises of agreement. Tok Ana started to stack the plates up. "Hmm, since you are here Gopal, you can help Fang and Boboiboy wash the dish-Eh?" Tok Aba looked back to the table to see no Gopal and only a fleeting shadow.

"Hum, I'm sorry Tok, but I have to go now, my Appa is very pissed that I'm not at home right now…" He shouted as he zoomed out of the house. Tok Aba can only rutted and looked at the other two boys left in expectancy. "Well, it looks like you too have to wash them I guess."

Boboiboy and Fang looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm fine with it. Cmon Fang, the faster we do this, the faster we go to bed.“

Tap water rushes out to the sink, filling the comfortable silence. Fang was doing the dishes while Boboiboy took the pots and pans that we're used for cooking. Fang accidentally splashes some soapy water. Boboiboy retaliates with some of his own foam. Fang squeaked in surprise. “Hey, not fair Boboiboy. " Fang wiped some of the soapy foam that landed on his face…

… And smeared it at His face.

They stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing." Gosh, this is getting ridiculous, let's finish these up and get some Zzzs, yeah?"

Boboiboy didn't catch himself slipping, and flashed his most lovestruck smile to Fang. "Yeah."

 

 

Boboiboy didn't sleep though, his thoughts were filled with just anxiety and _Fangfangfang._ And consciously thinking to get rid of it makes it even worse. He sat up from his bed and looked to his right. There he was, the object of all of his anxiety and euphoria, sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag.

He never really thought of his sexual preferences, he was always too busy protecting power spheres to even look at potential romantic or even sexual partners. Hell, he's still a virgin. He, the hero/savior that everyone loves. But he does know this, that the feeling he had for Fang, is definitely not just a friendly relationship.

The ticking of the grandfather's clock echoes throughout the room. Every time he glanced at the clock, it feels like no time at all has passed. He lifts his blanket up, deciding to go outside and look at the stars to calm down. His feet touched the cool floor, reminding him of the TAPOPS ship floor that he had wandered just yesterday.

He climbed his window and felt the cool sea breeze in his face. He sat on the tiled roof, just as he did when he was too restless to sleep when he was younger. Boboiboy remained still, drinking in the air around him. The best thing about living on an island is the night sky. There was little to no light pollution in Rintis Island. And he can see the stars so clearly, it felt like he was still at the bridge in the headquarters.

… His family was will always be tied to protect this infinite emptiness that we call space, filled with everything and nothing at the same time. He is, his dad is, heck he's pretty sure that Tok Aba has done it as well.

Both of them had happy endings waiting for them, but what about him? None of them had powers as powerful as he did. His dad doesn't even help him, and he's a General!

He doubts his dad even realized that he's driving his only son away.

"Boboiboy, what are you doing on the roof?" a familiar voice calls to him. He turns around to face Fang's disheveled state standing behind him. The purple-haired boy sat next to him and immediately wiped Boboiboy's tears away.

"Is it just me, or are you experiencing dejavu too?" Fang chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I kinda am." His left hand started to massage Boboiboy's nape. "Now will you tell me what's bothering you for months now?" Boboiboy leans on Fang. Warm. He thought to himself.

"Fang, have you ever felt like, the universe's expectations on you were too high? Like they've given you a role too big for you?" Fang went silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Yeah, I've felt it too, back when we were still living on Earth when we were getting all of these medals and shit." Boboiboy placed his head on Fang's shoulder, his chin digging gently to Fang's shoulder.

'Living on earth… no fighting… No living on the edge… Stability… Finally settling down…' Boboiboy immediately thought of Fang and blushed to his ears. "God… I just had a silly thought. Wanna hear it?" Fang tilted his head so it rested on the elemental hero. "Sure, it won't be the first or the last time I'll hear it." Boboiboy snorted and pinched Fang's thigh.

"I… I thought about finally giving up these powers. I thought about what my life would be if I didn't chase my ball and find Ochobot that fateful afternoon. If didn't go to this island for the holidays." Boboiboy stretched his hand out to the moon, hiding his eyes from the bright moonlight.

"Then, I'd remember that if I haven't done these things, I'd never became friends with Yaya, Ying, Gopal… And you." No, Boboiboy wasn't being mushy, he was stating the truth.

"I'm kinda grateful too if you'd never met Ochobot, I'd never got tasked on my espionage mission on stalking you guys. And I'd never know about the things that… I'll probably never think of leaving." Fang quipped. Boboiboy felt a hand curled on his own. He squeezed back. “Really? Might I know what they are?“ They've left their last position, both of them now just staring into each other's eyes that held a thousand and one feelings.

"Well, both have an orange color, both are very sweet, and both also helped me when I'm at my worst. Both physically and emotionally." Boboiboy felt a hand slid to his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Fang, I swear if you're playing with my feelings, I'm not sure if I can forgive you…" the space between their lips are closing, both knew what the other is feeling. The unspoken gestures, shy smiles, and glances have accumulated to this very moment.

"I promise you, I'm not." Boboiboy had enough and surged forward, their lips connecting halfway. Their kiss was heavy, full of unspoken emotions, and yet still innocent. Boboiboy's hands held Fang's waist tight as Fang did with his shoulders.

They parted to breathe, heaving heavily from the kissing, grinning like idiots. "Was I sweet as red carrot doughnuts?" Fang hummed. "Bold of you to assume that you're not more." Boboiboy smiled brighter than the moon and yawned quietly like a small cat.

"I'm tired, wanna cuddle and sleep?" "I was hoping you'd say that."

 

 

The next day, when dawn arrived, Ochobot found them sleeping in the same bed, facing each other and holding each other close. And if someone else says that he has a picture of it, he'll just deny it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue:

Yellowbotboi : [image attached]

 

Yellowbotboi : we did it gays

 

1#inblue : fucking finally

 

1#inpink : LANGUAGE!

 

1#inpink : but yeah finally

 

Hungrygreenboi : so that's what they were doing…

 

Sai : Thank goodness

 

Shielda : Finally

 

Shielda : @Kaizo don't scare the boy

 

Kaizo : WHAT

 

Kaizo : BIG BROTHER MODE ACTIVATED

 

Sai : Kaizo no.

 

Kaizo : KAIZO YES.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA IT'S FINALLY DONEEEE
> 
> @syazlemonade so when am I getting a bf title
> 
> Scream with and at me at twt>>> https://twitter.com/peachted?s=09

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot has been on my mind for a couple of days now and I wanna get it out of my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about continuing this, what do you guys think?


End file.
